Pick Up The Pieces of My Broken Heart
by HannahWilliam33
Summary: Hanna Marin does not see the point in living anymore. That is until a certain brunette starts to change everything. Sort of AU. M just in case. Eventual Hannily. Hanna/Mona friendship. Liars friendship.


**Author's Note: I know, silly me starting AGAIN, but I really, really love Hannily, so this one and my Brittana one, Shameful Secrets will probably be finished first. The rest, I'm not so sure when I will finish. I am sorry. It's just Shameful Secrets is my favorite story of mine and I haven't been inspired for any of my other ones. Also, this idea has been with me for a while and the Hannily side of FF is lacking, so yea. Also, this is really hard because it will be nothing in comparison to the writing of Pretty Little Liars, so please bear with me. I am going to try my best. Hope you enjoy! **

** Disclaimer: I do not own this show or any of these characters, sadly! Rights go to Pretty Little Liars, Marlene King, and ABC Family, etc. **

Hanna crumbled to the floor, tears falling down her face. It was just another night all alone. Her dad hadn't been in her life for years and her mom was out drinking for the third time that week. She felt useless, so she made herself puke after almost every meal. Sure, she was popular and she had Mona. However, she felt as if no one cared about her.

It'd been a year since her best friend, Alison disappeared, and she hadn't seen Aria since because she had moved to Iceland, and only occasionally talked to Spencer and Emily. She loved them, she did, but she couldn't bear the pain of talking to them that much because it just reminded her of Alison and how the person she loved is the person she could never have. Therefore, their whole friendship had fallen apart. Since, then it'd felt like her life had fallen apart. Her mom had been drinking for years, but at least when she had Ali and the girls, she felt less alone. Now, she only had Mona, and she was great but they didn't talk about anything beyond shopping or what was "in" right now. She was tired of it. She was tired of waiting for things to get better when nothing ever did for her. Her life was not the pretty picture everyone at school thought it was.

A few minutes later, she found herself in the bathroom, with a blade to her skin. She was about to start her nightly "cutting" routine when her cell phone started to ring. She looked at it and saw that it was a number she didn't recognize. However, she answered it anyway and immediately recognized the voice.

"Hello, Hanna, it's Emily." Emily said with concern evident in her voice.

"Hi Emily! Is something wrong?"

"Yea, something is up. Aria's back in town and they found Alison's dead body."

Hanna sucked her breath in, and let a few tears fall down her cheeks, "Where are you guys?"

"Outside of Alison's old house," Emily responded.

"I'm on my way," Hanna answered immediately and hung up the phone.

As soon as she got to Alison's old house, she saw Alison's body taken away and the tears started to flow again. Yes, Alison had been a bitch, but she was still their friend. All of a sudden she felt strong arms encircling her. She then felt two more pairs of arms encircle her. And she knew it was Emily, Spencer and Aria. They stayed like that, hugging for a while, until they all decided it was time to go home. They all gave each other their phone numbers again and said to call if they needed anything.

When Hanna got back to her house, her mom was passed out on the couch, so she tucked her in with a big, soft blue, blanket and kissed her forehead. She really wished her mom would quit drinking and be there for her for once.

Then, she walked up to her room, and opened up her phone. She saw she had a text from Mona asking her if she still wanted to go shopping in the morning. She replied with "Sorry it took so long to respond. sSomething happened, but yes I still want to go shopping tomorrow. Love you and goodnight."

She hoped that would be satisfying enough for Mona as she lay down and went to sleep, thinking about everything that had just happened that night. She soon drifted off to sleep and dreamt of being happy, one day.


End file.
